Be yourself and be confident!
by Xx itz Ella xx
Summary: if you ever feel like you need some confidence or someone to talk to then I suggest you read. No it's not a fanfiction. But if you ever feel like your going through a rough time then this is just a little thing I wrote on my experience and how I feel to help you. :)


Heyy guys, so I realise this is fanfiction. Yes...I know your not meant to post anything except story's or one shots or anything. But I feel like I really wanted to talk to you guys and get to know you weather you are a follower fav of any off my story's or clicked out of sheer curiosity. It's just in a way this is going to be a story because I just wanted to talk about the meaning of life and what it means for myself and you guys. I also just wanted to say as well that if you don't want to read this then please don't, I don't want to force you into agreeing or reading anything you don't want to. So I hope you can relate because this is mainly based of how I've been feeling the past few months and I've been doing a lot of research on this too. So let's begin.

 **So lately I've found that sometimes in difficult situations I feel like I louse my confidence. Now I'm not exactly the most miserable person, I'm usually quite loud and I like to socialise. But sometimes when your in certain situations your unsure about you don't know how to handle it or how to express yourself. So I think the main thing I do is I try and surround myself in positive energy, now before anyone goes commenting I'm crazy, lol, I just want to say these five things that really help if your not feeling confident:**

 **1\. Surround yourself with positive people, I think the worst thing you can do is surround yourself with people who are negative when you are feeling negative too. Sometimes people who put a strain on you aren't the people you want to hang around with. Weather that means getting rid of them as a friend or simply avoiding them.**

 **2\. Be yourself. I know it sounds crazy but the truth is everyone is kinda crazy, I think the worst thing you can do is walk into a bad situation and try and handle it whilst not being you. If you don't feel like you can be you infront of someone then somethings wrong. People should accept you for you.**

 **3\. Compliment people. Like I said giving of a positive vibe can help. When you compliment people it instantly makes people like you more. And I don't mean every five minutes complimenting them I mean genuine compliments sometimes the best way to be is to just genuine.**

 **4\. Don't feel the need to share too much about yourself. Being confident doesn't mean you have to be open with people. Sometimes being confident is just telling yourself you can do something. When I'm talking to people or as I am writing this I'm telling myself all the positive things that will happen from it not the negative. So just remember being confident isn't about telling people if you went and bought five hundred pound shoes the other day because then that's just bragging.**

 **5\. You don't always have to agree. Sometimes being confident involves you expressing your own opinion and not feeling self conscious about it. Next time you hear your friend say something to you about someone else and you don't quite agree don't agree because you feel you have to you don't have to do anything. You have your own mind and your own concience.**

 **So I also wanted to talk about excepting people. Sometimes certain groups of people in society just don't get along. Like I'm not asking you to change your opinion when I say this. But I believe that every person has equal rights no matter if there LGBT, a different religion, race or generation. But my words probubly will not have any effect on the majority I'm probubly wasting a lot of my time writing this but I'm confident that some people will feel better from this. so I just want to ask weather you guys need help or weather you guys feel the same. Because if your had a bad day today or you will tomorrow or next year, I just want you guys to know you can come back to this and remember someone is there.**

 **I think that the most important thing is to be you. That's why I love fanfiction because you can express yourself through your words. I mean you can probubly sit there look at this and think "wow now that is one messed up girl" so yeah I guess I am. But I just feel like I needed to write this just so people can read this.**

 **Because no matter what skin colour you are no matter what religion you and no matter what generation you are you should always be proud of yourself. If you are reading this and you've had a bad time or day just remember that this is one stage of your life. Like I belive this is such an amazing world because we've been given so many things and yet we take them for granted.**

 **So here's where the story part comes into it. So when growing up my parents split up and a lot happened like that would normally effect someone really. I never really saw my brother and i mostly lived with my grandparents because my mom was so busy with work. So all my life id grew up and been quite confident in who I am. Like I'm not ashamed of** who **I am and what happened. Like I'm fourteen now and a lot has happened since but no one judges me for it. So that's why I don't understand why people judge people because of their race/religion/age/gender so that's why I'm expressing myself now. People never judged me for my home environment or the fact my parents were young when my brother was born. But yet people are so quick to judge certain groups of people. Because what people forget is that no one can help what they were born into and that we can only change our lives so much to avoid who we really are. But the question that looms in the air for me is, should we really have to hide who we are? At the end of the day on fanfiction everyone is almost anomnyous no one gets judged. I know race and religion is something very powerful and I don't want to cause arguments I just want to know if your race religion or who you are effects your confidence and that if it does I here for you because I too have experienced not feeling confident with myself.**

Okay so that's pretty much all to be fair. I don't really want people arguing over this because I literally just want to help. I think a lot of people are going to feel I'm confused but i don't know maybe I am but I hope this helped if you felt sad today or your going through a rough time. Always here if you want to talk and I'm always here if you guys want any questions answered. I'm sorry this isn't a fanfiction but I just wanted to talk to you guys. Hope your okay - Ella :)


End file.
